Truth or Dare?
by swandreamer
Summary: Hinata plays Truth or Dare with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Neji and the other's listen from the other room. What happens' when almost everyone are involved? NejiXHina.
1. The Game

**I told myself that before I go to sleep, I'll make an entry.**

**Its been in my mind since yesterday night.**

**I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Game**

**~o0o~**

"Let's have a game," Sakura proposed after enjoying the hotspring and sumptuous meal they had, the girls decided to go ahead at their room and change in their pajamas. "What kind of game?" Ino asked suspiciously. The pink haired girl chuckled with confidenced and evil sparkling eyes,"Truth or Dare."

"I- I don't think its a good idea." Hinata whispered having a hunch that it was something bad, "What is it Hinata? I wasn't able to hear you clearly?" Sakura dominantly took over and explained. "No need for bottles. We only have to be assigned then..." With that she presented them a bowl with pieces of paper in it. "Inside are names of our teammates."

"Are you ready to take the challenge?"

"Hmm..." Ten-ten had second thoughts about it but agreed, "I guess there's no harm. Just for fun."

"You seem to prepare for this," Ino gave her a smirked as a sign that she's up to it, "Fine. Let's do it."

Hinata with no other choice decided to join the game.

"Oh by the way," Sakura reminded, "If dare was chosen, the original team member will give the consequence. If truth, I already have the questions prepared here. You have to pick it up. So be very careful." warning them but excited, "Questions ranges from K to M." *refer to fanfiction rating guidelines*

**~o0o~**

On the other side of the wall...

"Neji-kun..." Lee with puppy dog eyes called his name begging to use the boys' byakugan on the next room. Irritated with this, Neji repeated himself, "I said -- No! That's enough!"

Naruto on the other hand help bushy brow convince the young genius. "Neji-kun!" shaking him to get his full attention, "Sakura is the other side!"

"I told you both already-" pulling himself up, trying to keep his cool, "The girls are playing truth or dare. That's all."

Shikamaru stepping forward gave his own opinion, "Hm.. their answers might be interesting." Neji frowned and glared at the strategist, "Encouraging them?" Waving his hands as he sweat with Neji's annoyed reaction, he tried to explain, "Oh. That's not what I meant." letting out a small sigh, "This is troublesome." Shikamaru chose to lay down at the corner leaning his head to his arms on the floor.

"There's no harm to observe." Sai suggested ready to take down notes.

"Prying is different from simply observing..." Neji exclaimed.

Not wasting any second, Kiba and Akamaru jumps to Neji and pinned him down on the floor. "Hey!" the hyuuga boy tried to escaped from their grasp."Be nice enough to grant their request..." Kiba leaned closer and whispers to him, "Or else I'll show everyone your picture wearing Guy-sensei same fitted green uniform." Neji's face became empty and immediately resigned complaining, "I can imagine the look in their face once..." Kiba almost audibly spoke. He always use that threat to get Neji do something or NOT to do something when Hinata is around. Though he doesn't know how exactly Kiba got it, Neji swore under his breath to get that photo sooner or later.

"Hn. Fine!" With no choice he re-activated his eyes, "Byakugan!"

Finally convinced, Kiba released him. Neji stood back up with stoic manner and began to narrate what's happening on the next room. Lee, Naruto and Kiba rejoiced. *caramel dancing*

**~o0o~**

Sakura further explains the mechanics using a white board.

**The mechanics:**

** 1. Player should choose 1 person in her list.**

** 2. Player should either choose truth or dare.**

** 3. If player chose the name of her original teammate, dare is not allowed, only truth.**

** 4. If player chose dare, the duration of completion is within 24 hours. The dare will be given by the original teamate.**

** 5. If player chose truth, the original teammate should pick-up a folded paper (for the player) that Sakura had prepared inside the box, each contains a question.**

** 6. WARNING: Contains lemon**

"Are there any questions?" hopefull that everybody understood.

"Ano..." the Hyuuga heiress tries to get Sakura's attention expressing her hesitation, "I--I'm not sure about this Sakura-chan. The guys are in the other room... They... "

"Hinata, it'll be fun." She reassured, giving Hinata a tap on the shoulder, "~its only us girls whose playing."

_ No. That's where you're wrong. _Hinata thought. She knew that they are being watch and that Neji cannot do anything about it in the other side. After seeing Neji using Byakugan earlier, she quickly deactivated hers and tried to tell her teamates about this. However, she was constantly cut-off. She gives up, finally.

Both Hyuuga only sighed as they can't do anything with their present situation.

"And after all, we're old enough. Aren't we?" Ino added to encourage Hinata. She only nods at this.

**Finally, the girls already had their pick of paper...**

**Sakura: Lee, Sasuke**

**Hinata: Neji, Kiba**

**Ino: Sai, Naruto, Choji**

**Tenten: Shino, Shikamaru**

***the one who gets Sai includes Naruto as well. (Sakura's idea) **

**~o0o~**

Neji read the written mechanics and explained it to his comrades without mentioning the last part. _WARNING huh... _His eyes narrowed,_ I have a bad feeling about this. _He concentrates at the box where the question for truth is. Focused on each paper, he was able to read one question. He immediately turns red, started to bleed and used his hand to cover his nose. _They've gotta be kidding! _Realizing what he just saw.

Quickly he made a comment, "We should respect their privacy." Neji reminded them staying as calm as possible, "This is insane. I'm the one looking like a pervert." looking away from them still tinted bright red.

"Hinata-sama already knows..." ashamed, deactivating his byakugan. Regretting that he didn't mentioned it immediately the first time he used it. Deep inside, he must be interested as well.

"What?! No way!" Naruto blurted out with disbelief. Kiba sway his head with disappointment.

"I have to agree with Neji in this." gaining Shikamaru's support with the idea why Neji acted such, "Everyone should give it up and take a rest. You guys are lucky Sakura didn't come here ready to kick your ass." He knows that Sakura will if Hinata mentioned it to her.

"No! There's still a way!" Lee suggested clutching his fist with a high spirit.

_I can't believe they're this crazy to want to know. Perverts. _Neji thought, as if he's not.

"Let's do it!" Naruto cheered and went to a corner to execute a plan with Lee and Kiba.

"I'm going to rest." Neji notified them as he takes his place between Choji and Shino who are already asleep. _Good thing, these two were too tired to even bother._

"Korean barbeque..." Choji muffled in his sleep while Shino stays silently under the covers.

Sai sat in the corner, either sketching or taking notes.

"This will be a long night..." Shikamaru sighed.

**Authors Note:**

**Interested to know what happens next?**

**Will post it soon.**


	2. The Truth

Posting this on my birthday! Yehey!

I finished the 2nd chapter *teary eye*

Please proof read for me.

**WARNING: Rated M (language)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Truth**

**~o0o~**

Tenten hates doing house chores, she rather spend her time training to get stronger than wasting it inside the house. Restraining herself to complain, she asked Hinata the reason behind the dare. She can't give the exact reason why but only justified by stating that it was for Tenten's own benefit even though the real agenda was to evade the boredom that it may bring her instead when she really wanted to spend time with Neji. Besides, Hinata wants to give Shino a favor when she knows that her teammate held a romantic interest with the chinese looking girl. It will definitely give them both time to know more about each other. _'This isn't so bad.' _Hinata thought as she gave a fair and decent dare to Tenten. She was hopeful that the game wouldn't be so bad if the girls would do the same.

"Well, I don't have a choice." Tenten sighed with grief but accepted that there's no harm to do it.

It was Ino's turn to ask the question to Tenten for Shikamaru.

"Truth or Dare?" Given the options she saw the desire in Ino's eyes for her to choose dare.

"Truth." She answered her promptly, worried that she'll be given another dare that she doesn't like.

Ino who was disatisfied with Tenten's choice grabbed the box of questions for truth and randomly selected a piece paper. Tenten was sure she saw Sakura's evil grin that made her want to regret her choice. Ino slowly unfolded the paper, stared to it for a few seconds and shifted to look at Sakura with one eyebrow raised.

"Forehead girl," calling Sakura's attention, "I can't believe you chose to wrote these types of questions. Are all like this?" She asked showing the paper in front of Sakuras' face. Irritated how Ino called her in such manner, clutched her hands and pulled Ino closer to her, "You got a problem with that?"

Slapping Sakura's hand off her, she gave her answer, "No. Do we have a choice? We agreed with the set of conditions -you clever bitch." Ino was rather annoyed knowing that Choji is in her list and that she'll have to answer the same type of question. '_I'll get you for this.' _Ino thought.

"I guess the FUN begins!" Sakura said with glee trying to calm herself from Ino's insult.

Feeling tense about the question, Tenten protested to change her choice from truth to dare instead. Sakura did not permit this. Ino agreed.

Hinata kept quiet and observed the girls. Curious about the questions stated in each paper, she decides to activate her byakugan to see for herself. She fails when Ino noticed this and stops her. "No cheating!" shouting at Hinata's ear before the shy girl can even read one question. Startled with this, Hinata blushed, lowered her head and apologized, "Gomen..."

The girls were noisy arguing and the game wasn't progressing. Tenten who was irritated with her friend's behavior yelled at them, "Everyone- just SHUT UP! Fine! Truth it is." Their attention was averted to her as she agrees to stick with truth and answer the question, "Now, tell me..."

Sakura and Ino smiled with satisfaction. Tenten was nervous.

"Here goes..." Ino inhaled.

**~o0o~**

"Turn it on! Turn it on!" Kiba repeatedly insisted to pressure Lee to act faster.

"They're starting already!" Naruto notify them as he leaned his ears at the wall to hear.

"Matte ne!" Lee asserted himself.

It wasn't easy knocking at the girls' room just to hand Tenten the bag she left with Neji. Lee inserted a communicator they use for long distance operations and left it on so the boys can hear what the girls were talking about. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stated that they shouldn't waste their energy on such things. He was ignored.

"There... perfect!" Lee informed them that the gadget is ready. The volume was set to mid-range so everyone can hear it well. Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Sai listen eagerly to the girls arguements letting them know that they missed the part where Hinata gave the dare. Now, almost everyone who is awake was eager to hear the question that Ino has to say when Tenten finally agreed.

Ino had asked the question. The boys' stared at Shikamaru interestingly. Now he's getting all the attention he did not want. Shikamaru frowned at this.

"I'm leaving!" He stood up furious but more of embarassed by the question.

"Where are you going?! You haven't heard the answer yet." Naruto tried to stop him.

"I'm not interested to know HER answer. She wouldn't know!" His final words before shutting the door behind him.

**~o0o~**

Tenten can't help but give a sneer, _I'll get even no matter what happens. _She thought after hearing the question.Hinata could not believe what she heard when Ino mentioned them the question, "You've gotta be kidding right? Mo ichido kudasai."

Ino granted this request, "Again... How long or big do you think is Shikamaru's---" before Ino can finish, Hinata cut her off. "Um! Never mind! Guess I heard you right the first time!" the modest girl sweat.

"So?" Ino asked Tenten.

"I wouldn't know!" Tenten answered irritated.

"Then find the answer!" Sakura teased her.

"Are you crazy?!" expressing her thoughts turning her face red with anger than embarassment, "It's probably like his shadow technique... as long as he can..."

Hinata blushed with the thought, '_As long as he can? Oh my...' _bitting her lower lip.

"I can't believe you can imagine Shikamaru _like _that Tenten. You naughty girl." Ino said.

"I bet she'd want that skill in a man to be satisfied. She has to let us know the TRUTH." Sakura winked at Ino.

"Whatever." Tenten shrugg them off.

**~o0o~**

"Really? He can actually do THAT?!"

"Dunno..." Kiba answered Naruto with doubt.

"Damn! If girls like it that way, Shikamaru is the man!" Lee cheered.

"Her girlfriend is lucky! I read that girls wanted it LONG and BIG." stated by Sai.

Naruto and Kiba nods at this like kids learning from a guru.

"If that's the case he better teach us HOW! dattebayo!"

Neji sighed under his cover trying to sleep from all the noises that the they were creating.

**~o0o~**

"Is that it?" Ino asked Sakura to confirm the dare for Sai.

"Yup." She assured her.

"What if I can't make him?" wanting to know the condition of the dare.

"If you can't... swear that you'll let me keep Sasuke for myself!"

"You wish!" Ino gestured that the deal is on.

"You only have 24 hours." Hinata alerted her believing that it might be a difficult task.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Ino confidently replied.

Tenten sat beside Sakura and returned the box. Now, it's her time to pick her own question to Ino for Naruto. She unfolded the paper, took a glance and asked, "If Naruto can do something to please you in bed with his ability, what would it be?" Hinata blushed harder when she heard the question, Sakura noticed this.

"What do you think Hinata?" Sakura asked the white eyed girl instead.

"Wha-What?!" She stuttered and continued, "It's not my turn. There's no need to ask me." stated with a plea.

Sakura did not stop with this.

"I just thought you might have an idea. You're blushing bright red."

"N-No way~!" she flinched turning her back from Sakura.

**~o0o~**

"Tch." Triggered by Hinata's reaction Neji immediately sat up - indian position and rested his arms on his legs, palms cupped to his cheeks. All this time, he was trying to ignore the whole game until he heard Sakura asking Hinata's opinion about Naruto. Quite annoyed with the conversation that everyone is into he finally decided to listen instead of trying to sleep. He waits if Hinata will answer the question directed for Ino. The thought of the heiress answering such irritates him, _'If he can please you in bed huh...' _ He averted his stare from the gadget to Naruto, _'As if he can!' _

Lee looked at the corner of his eyes and spoke, "I thought you were asleep." still listening to the girls but not paying full attention to Neji.

"Shut up." Neji replied, crossing his arms to his chest. Sai and Kiba noticed the irritation in his voice.

Naruto's full attention was with Ino's answer.

**~o0o~**

Ino kept quiet trying to think of a good answer. '_What can he do to please me?' _This question took her long to answer. It was hard to imagine Naruto pleasing her. She can't do it! She'd rather be with Sasuke or Sai -- both if lucky, and Naruto was NEVER her type.

"What do you think - Ino?"

"Sakura, I honestly don't have an idea. That boy is clueless...! I can't even imagine him pleasing a girl in bed."

Hinata, however, observed Naruto since childhood. You may actually catch her stalking him during those years when she felt so deeply in love with him. She knows that Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja in Konohagure. He simply suprises his teammates what he is actually capable of doing. She definitely cannot stand the thought that someone would look down to him again after gaining the respect of many. Just because a girl thought that Naruto isn't capable of pleasing a someone is never a reason for her. She would like to stand up for him, without malice she tries to get their attention.

"Ano... If you think about it," She began gathering the courage to speak up, "He's known to use the mutliply shadow clone technique. Imagine what he can do with that... You'll be amaze." She blushed bright red though she really wasn't sure what she's talking about, "Imagine how many Naruto can do different things to try and please you..."

Everyone froze with her answer. The shy timid girl who refuse to speak earlier answered the question. Even the other side of the room kept silent. That ability can or maybe please Hinata. Did she imagine him doing _THAT_ to please her? Tenten sheepishly laugh at this.

Ino thought about it. This answer does not mean she'd enjoy multiple Naruto but if the boy can make multiply shadow clone of Sasuke and Sai. Wouldn't that be great? That will definitely please her. "Oh! I have to agree! That's a great idea. It definitely will." Ino chuckled day dreaming of it. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing what Ino was thinking about.

**~o0o~**

_ 'Imagine what he can do with that-' _waseveryone's thought when they heard her. Does it mean that she actually _did_ before giving that idea?Neji froze, his face blank when he heard Hinata began to speak. He can't believe it. Hinata answered the question for Ino. _'Can't she keep the idea for herself?" _Disappointed with her thoughts.

At first, Naruto felt bad that Ino can't give an answer. It made him feel worthless and gay. When he heard Hinata stood up for him, he felt safe from the boys taunts. However, this made Neji really upset. _'Imagine what he can do with that-'_ Neji can't get it out in his mind what Hinata just said, trying to keep his anger yet a bit depressed - his ego hurt.

"For once, someone thought you MIGHT be good at something.." Neji calls the attention of Naruto, "It doesn't prove anything though."

It was easy to provoke Naruto. He immediately jumps towards Neji pushing him to the ground. Pinned down where Naruto is on top of him, he taunted, "Wanna try me?" leaning closer to Neji's face and meeting his angry stare.

"Wha--t?" Kiba & Lee surpisingly puzzled with the idea.

Shikamaru laughs at this, who finally settled back inside the room. He questioned him, "Naruto- you're not suggestion you try and DO it with Neji are you?"

"That's insane..." Kiba stated.

"And digusting." Lee added looking sick.

"Get off me!" Neji kick Naruto back with repulsion and fear, not withstanding the thought of it.

Naruto got back from his feet and walks toward Shikamaru with his arms at the back of his head. "So you finally decide to join us..." giving a welcome back smile. Shikamaru sats down with Neji and gave his reasons, "Can't help it. I want to know the truth and dare behind the others. It's not only me who is included in the girls list. And how come they're the only ones who get the fun part?"

"So you wanna know the answer to your--?" Naruto asked, hoping to share earlier's info.

"Don't even try." Shikamaru warned but continuing with an opinion from the question asked,"If Ino will use her own ability, she'd be doing the mind control over someone just to dominate... scary if you put it that way."

"I didn't know you have peverted thoughts with your teammate, Shikamaru." Kiba attested.

"No. It is a fact."

"I have to agree." Sai back him up, "And whoever Sakura goes to bed with can be unlucky crushed - considering her brute force of course."

"I can't imagine Tenten though..." Lee showing an effort to share.

"As for Hinata," Kiba began but Neji gave him that quick glance of I-will-kill-you look if he even continues...

"Ugh. Never mind..." Hinata's teammate wave to ignore.

**~o0o~**

"I'm definitely on top. _'nuff said_." Ino answered the question she read from the paper and handed it to the girls so that they know. She refrained from reading the question aloud. The girls simply agreed to this and nods.

**~o0o~**

"I don't get it." Naruto informed Shikamaru who was in deep thought. What could the question be? Ino's list was definitely Sai, Naruto and Choji. He's sure that Ino has to choose Truth for Choji because he is her teammate. _On top... _he thought. _ Were they referring to the position? _He finally got the question and lay down resting his head to his arms. His teammates stared at him except for Neji who also got the question.

"The question--?" Lee asks.

Neji gave him the chance to know by asking back a question, "If she's not on top- where would she be and what can happen?" Naruto, Kiba and Lee were clueless.

_'They're hopeless.' _Neji thought.

**~o0o~**

Hinata read the question in behalf of Sakura who chose the paper, "What would you do to get Sasuke in bed with you?" Sakura excitingly began to describe and tell them her strategy. The girls listen, especially Ino who had something in her mind.

**~o0o~**

"Faster!" Naruto commanded, "Turn the volume low! You wouldn't want to hear it, right?" Lee who was a bit nervous to hear Sakura's answer broke the gadget and even turned it to a higher sound volume, "Dammit!" They definitely want to pretend deaf after hearing the question for Sakura. They both know that Sakura is head over heels in love with Sasuke. Awareness of her strategy and dreams would make them depress especially with all the giggles and approvals of the girls next room. They can't stand the thought of it.

Neji took this as a chance, "I can temporarily disable your sense of hearing if you want me to..." Naruto and Lee pleaded. "Please!"

The hyuuga boy smiled and took the pleasure of turning their senses off. After 10-15 minutes, they were already begging him to return them back to normal. Neji pretended not to understand used sign language to annoy them-- a perfect way to get even when they knew Sakura's answer and the dare for Lee was already been in place. However, before the dare was fully finished he was convince by Shikamaru to return them back to normal.

**~o0o~**

Sakura's jaw drop. She didn't expect Tenten to give a dare like that, she could have thought Ino to say such but not Tenten.

"You heard me right, Sakura." Tenten assured her, smiling back at Ino.

"Where did you BOTH get such idea?!" trying to threaten both Tenten and Ino.

"From you! Got a problem with that?" Ino asked, reminding Sakura her own question and recent answer. Who would have thought that her answer from the first question will be the dare given to her. _She finally got what she deserve. _Ino thought - VICTORY.

"Fine~" Sakura accepted defeat.

Hinata can't help but giggle with the idea that Tenten and Ino definitely got Sakura there, she was hopeful that she'll be safe from the girls' plan.

**~o0o~**

Kiba's nose bleed. Naruto and Lee regret not hearing the complete conversation of either truth or dare. None of the boys who heard would like to repeat what just happened and/or what they expect to happen. "It's a dare anyway, wait within 24 hours to know." Neji advice attempting to excite Lee.

**~o0o~**

It was Hinata Hyuuga's turn.

The girls stared at Hinata when she started to manifest her uneasiness regarding the game. They don't blame her though, she has to answer at least one question for Kiba, another one if she chose for Neji. Her breathing became heavier thinking of the countless possibilities what question she'd be picking up. _No cheating. _She reminded herself. She can play faint if she wants to or maybe there's no need.

Sakura lay her hand sympathetically and encouraged Hinata to get a question. Ino smiled at her excited to know another surprising answer from her.

Hinata inserted her hands in the box, closed eyes, praying that she'd get at least get a decent question even though she knows it won't happen.

**~o0o~**

Everyone is excited except for Neji and Kiba due to the following reason - all questions were considered peverted.

Kiba can't imagine Hinata answering how long or big his-, would she be rather on top or under and/or what manly skill he'd be using. He had always tried to protect Hinata, act like a big brother to her and this is an awkward situation for both of them especially that she doesn't have any intimate experience with any guy. His only optimism is that Hinata can give at least a logical or fair answer to get through with it.

If Kiba worries for both question and answer- Neji wouldn't even want to know either. However, it would be a big disadvantage if he's not aware of it. Neji was trying to observe Hinata's behavior these past few days. She wasn't ignoring him but he felt the uneasiness when they are together after he admitted his feelings for her only a few weeks before this outing. She only gave him few vague hints when they were together and had difficult time handling Hinata's modesty. He told her that he'll ask her again when the right time comes, but this game confuse him more than ever. He thought she moved on with her feelings for Naruto but after what happened earlier, does it mean that she still likes him? There was also another reason why he was nervous to hear her answer. Instead of Naruto, she might actually like Kiba instead. After all, her teammate had always been there by her side.

Neji form his resolve to use his byakugan once Hinata tried to randomly choose a paper. He'd do anything to know how Hinata really feels for him. He wants to know. There were different sort of questions starting with how, when, where, who, why and what. He reads some of them...

_"How would you make him reach an orgasm ?"_

_"When or how did you lose your virginity?"_

_"What style do you think he'll be using if he was having sex with you?"_

_"What is your wildest fantasy with?"_

_"Where will you do it with...?_

One question caught his interest to be answered by Hinata, _"Would you prefer to go to bed with him than the other guy in your list?" _He'd definitely want an answer for that. He hope that she will pick that from all the questions inside the box.

"How about if we use pepper spray to close his eyes?" Kiba jested to Naruto when he realized Neji's intention. "Teme! He refused to activate it earlier. Now, he's using it for his own personal interst. Selfish bastard." However, Neji pay no attention to them.

**~o0o~**

Hinata's hand wondered inside the box, feeling lucky to get a question that wouldn't make her faint. _This one! _She finally decide that the folded paper that she was holding was the right question for her.

She pulled the paper closer to her chest and slowly opened her eyes as she unfolded it, reading the question by a quick glance. She was taken by surprise. She quickly search her mind what possible answer she can come up with . This is Kiba they were going to talk about and she has to give a good answer for his teammate. However, he doesn't have a slight idea how to answer it, like, what are sex styles anyway? She was clueless and lost for words. Ino read the question for Tenten and Sakura. She thought that maybe Hinata would be shied by it.

"Oh..." Sakura gasp when she realized that Hinata doesn't have an idea. She tries to help her friend by giving few hints, "There are different kind of styles based on the position." Imagining shouldn't be hard for Hinata, she did it earlier for Naruto.

Hinata tries to recall the day she spent her time with Kiba last summer. Their family breeds dogs and trains them well. Kiba gave her a tour at their place and explained to her their clans' systematic way of breeding dogs. From all the girls, Hinata beat the longest record of waiting time before she finally answered.

"Ano... Th-There was a time wh-when..." She stuttered as she began narrating her summer experience with lots of justification and evident doubt. With the personality she has, it was hard for her to describe how dog breeds, like the male should be at the back but on top, continuous banging until the thing shoots. "I guess... that's the possible style or positioning..." she ended the answer with a faint blush out of embarassment. Kiba is NOT a dog~ but... it can be his style.

**~o0o~**

Kiba had fallen. When he heard the question, he hoped that Hinata would NOT even TRY to answer it, but she did. "Hinata-chan..." complaining almost teary-eyed, slapping his right hand to his forehead.

Naruto burst into laughter, "Yah, right! The possibility is high! He'd definitely learn and observe that from Akamaru."Neji who was slightly upset that Hinata grab a different question from what he hope for, accepted her logical answer. Now it was his turn. He holds his breath nervously but slightly excited with the dare that might take place by his teammate Tenten if Hinata refuse to choose truth.

**~o0o~**

"Truth or Dare?" Tenten without causing any delay asked the question.

Instead of truth, Hinata chose dare for Neji. She avoids to be in the same predicament earlier. She only wants to end this game as soon as possible, get over with it and take her sleep. She was hopeful that Tenten would give a better dare compare to Ino and Sakura's, to be specific, a dare similar to what Hinata gave her.

"You know Hinata..." she moved closer and ran her fingers to Hinata's hair in a malicious manner, "Earlier, I've been interested how you sound like when..." Predicting that Hinata will shy out with this. Tenten leans closer to her and whispered the dare instead. _This is bad. _Hinata thought. _Very bad~._

When Tenten said she'll get even, Hinata was no exemption. She wanted to get her back from the dare. Other than that, she knows how Hinata is shy and would like to see her other side, "It's good for you." the statement echoed to Hinata. _Do I have to regret the dare I gave her? _She asked herself.

"Compare to Ino's dare to Sakura- yours' _ain't that bad_."

"You have 24 hours." Ino returned the alert she gave earlier.

"You can practice with us if you feel uneasy about it..." Sakura offered but Hinata declined, "N-No!" She doesn't want be heard, she's not even sure how to do it.

"C'mon, we're just girls... You don't want to sound weird when he hears you." Ino tries to convince her.

"Ummm.." when she realized that this is for the best, she nods in approval to rehearse.

She took a deep breath, slowly and softly she hesitantly spoke his name, "Ne-neji..." the suffix was more of a whisper, "nii-san..."

"Not good enough..." Tenten displeased suggested, "Try to control your breathing.."

"Yah, like something feels good... like when you're eating something delicious..." Ino winked.

"mm-mm..." _pretending.... saying.... something delicious. _

She tries again.

**~o0o~**

_ "That won't do, baka! You don't do that just anywhere..." _Neji thought as he was able to quickly followed Tenten's dare, _"You don't practice those stuff~ there's no need." _ His emotions mixed. He doesn't exactly know how he should feel about this. He can hear Hinata trying to say it~ and he can feel himself hardening, his temperature rising.

"What? I don't get it... what dare is this again?" Naruto asked as clueless as ever, "I think they're making Hinata say something about Neji."

_ "The most important part is how you say it..." _The boys heard Tenten reminding Hinata. _"Oh! Okay." _The girl obeyed.

Embarass by the situation which Neji doesn't know how to get out of, broke the gadget by ripping out the wires of it. They almost heard her say it _again_. Neji's breathing became heavier, still blushing red warned them,"I swear you'll regret it once if you guys even peek, listen or even TRY to hear her say it!"

"You're no fun Neji-kun." Kiba pouted.

"Selfish." Naruto tantrum.

"He doesn't want share when he heard the truth and dare for everyone." Lee sulked.

"Not fair." Shikamaru noted.

"It's over! Go to sleep!" Neji exclaimed as he went back to bed.

As he expected, Hinata chose dare over truth but he was caught off guard when Tenten gave that bold dare for her. '_At least it wasn't another man,' _He thought. As his closest friend, it was Tenten that he first shared his real feelings for Hinata. From all the dare, '_Why did she chose that... She could dare Hinata to date me or something... but she got too far.' _

"Well aren't we excited to go to sleep?" Naruto teased him.

"Cant wait until tomorrow?" Kiba added with sign of jealousy in his voice.

**~o0o~**

The girls went to sleep after Hinata tried it the second time.

Sakura reminded them all regarding the 24 hour dare completion.

**~o0o~**

If you wonder what Sai has been doing the whole game, he was simply taking notes.

_** Tenten **__chose truth for Shikamaru, __**dare for Shino**__. _

_**Ino **__chose truth for Naruto and Choiji, __**dare for Sai.**_

_**Sakura **__chose truth for Sasuke, __**dare for Lee. **__**H**_

_**inata **__chose truth for Kiba, __**dare for Neji.**_

"Wouldn't it be nice to play this game with them?" Sai asked them.

"How about if we join the dare--?" Lee invited.

"I think we should teach those girls a lesson." Shikamaru suggested.

"Are you in?"

"Yes! I am." Naruto confirmed.

"I'm in! I'm having a _hard_time trying to sleep. Aren't you Neji?" Kiba commented.

"I'm out of this." Neji said even though he also had trouble trying to sleep...

Oh yes, he wants the dare- definitely.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Is this a guessing game? LOL.

This is my first time to do a multi-chapter.

I want to revise this. If you think this is fine, tell me.

Next chapter is "DARE" - what could it be? tee hee.


End file.
